encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Raquim (2016)
| }} Raqium is a supporting character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia produced by GMA Network. Raqium is a Sapirian who is son of the deceased brother of King Meno, the lover of Mine-a and the father of Amihan. Hagorn is his former best friend. Raquim is portrayed by Dingdong Dantes who originally portrayed King Ybrahim/Ybarro in the 2005 series. Profile Raqium is the father of Amihan. He raised Amihan on his own in the world of mortals to escape the wrath of Hagorn. Personality Raqium is a very responsible father to Amihan often concerned of her safety. He taught Amihan how to use a sword at a very young age. Raquim loves Mine-a very much. His love for her required a lot of sacrifices to be made such as ending his friendship with Hagorn and leaving Encantadia to protect her and their daughter. Raquim's belief in fighting is going by the way of the sword. That, a weapon must be used in order to protect someone precious or themselves. Mine-a mentioned this belief of his caused his death. Raquim also has a sense of humor telling Jigs to call their fellow miners "Pashnea" when he was scolding them. Appearance and Outfits Raquim is a handsome Sapirian prince. When he came to the world of mortals he was mistaken as a foreigner and is praised for his looks. His friend even suggested to him that he should be an actor. *Raquim's warrior outfit consists of a dandelion colored sleeveless shirt and a dark green armor designed with gold leaves. He also wears a wood designed headpiece. Story Raquim was notified by Muros that Mine-a is carrying his child. Raquim visited Mine-a in Lireo but their happiness was short lived when Aquil told them about the news that the Hathors are headed to Sapiro to claim their brilyante. After Amihan was born, Mine-a had to send them to the world of mortals to escape. Raquim was transported by the Asnamon to a footbridge. Raquim immediately received attention from people because of his handsome appearance and at the same time, his unusual clothing. Raquim had trouble adjusting to the world of mortals at first. Paying gold for the clothes he took and the food he ate and speaking in Enchanta making people think he is a foreigner. He found a friend in Jigs, who helped him after some thugs appeared to seek his gold. When one of the men brought out a gun and shot Raquim at the shoulder. Raquim was able to heal his wounds immediately because of his powers as a Sapirian. Later, with the help of Jigs, he was recruited as a miner. Being a Sapirian, he has the ability to locate gold or other precious gems, because of this Raquim easily finds gold and became the favorite of his boss. It didn't take long for Raquim to adjust to the life of the mortals though he still says Enchantas and stories which sounded strange to the mortals. After earning enough money, he and Amihan were able to live in a separate house from Jigs. For many years they lived peacefully in the world of mortals. When Amihan grew up, Raquim wanted Amihan to know about the race she belongs to so he trained Amihan everyday to hone her skills in sword fighting and lectured her about the world of Encantadia. The day Mine-a feared came when the key to the portal of Asnamon fell into the hands of Hagorn. Mine-a visited Amihan in her dream and told her to tell her father that the Hathors are coming for them. Amihan wakes up and tells Raquim who is staring out of the window. The Hathors appeared and he and Amihan flee into a rocky field wherein Hagorn appears Raquim tells Amihan to hide. Raquim and Hagorn battle each other and Raquim managed to catch Hagorn by the neck. Just then, Amihan screams as Agane captures her while Raquim was distracted, Hagorn used the opportunity to kill Raquim. Before Raquim dies, he tells Amihan he loves her very much. His body is brought back to Lireo wherein he is given a burial by Mine-a. Category:Sapirian Category:2016 series characters Category:Encantadia Characters